


Return to Betazed

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Back to Betazed, Double Drabble, Gen, Tom Riker doesn't join Maquis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Tom Riker goes back to Betazed





	Return to Betazed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/gifts).



He had been assigned to Betazed a lifetime ago, and fallen in love with Deanna Troi. He hadn’t intended to stay away from the planet or her, but then he hadn’t intended to be trapped on Nervala IV for eight years, either.

Life was what happened, not what you intended to happen.

Now life had brought him back to Betazed. He’d fought to establish his own career in the shadow of Will Riker, taken two assignments that no one else wanted to earn the rank of lieutenant commander for himself.

Someone in Starfleet’s assignment branch had a sense of humor, and had decided he needed a diplomatic attache stint on Betazed… again. At least the climate was good, and he was aware of Betazoid customs – just in case he got invited to any weddings.

Tom wondered who he might meet this time. After all, he had been lucky enough to finally get rescued despite no one knowing he even needed a rescue. Maybe that luck would extend to his love life.

There was a slight shiver as the shuttle docked. Tom Riker stood, shouldering the bag that held his trombone.

It was time to see what he could make happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I really wished they had given Tom a better future.


End file.
